New feature requests
Some features that have been requested, with commentary if I've thought about it. These are all very speculative and a long way down the road from where we are today. Auto-focus during Video Recording without change of brightness During recording, the camera relies on contrast to do focus detection. This process causes a change of brightness which is recorded to the final output. Would it be possible to not have the change of brightness even if it means less efficient focusing performance? Intervalometer in Movie Mode: 1 single frame In order to preserve shutter and mirror box from wearing too fast, would it be possible to record 1 single frame of a continuous video file everytime the intervalometer count takes the pic? This would preserve the camera, give a better resolution than the silent mode and automatically create the final movie withouth the need of an external editing program. Alternatively, keep the mirror locked up during the whole sequence, would help a little. Adding 2 more presets in intervalometer: 72 and 75 seconds It may seem stupid but the two new presets would save a lot of time on calculating the resulting lenght of a time laps recording: the first one is 2 secs/hour at 25fps, the second records 2 secs/hr at 25fps. At the moment there is nothing between the minute and 2 minutes. Recording mode: 2048x1152 2K 1.77 HD 1080p movie crop funtion Increase the ammount of stops for taking HDR images from 9 to 21 (or more?) recording cropped 1080p from the sensor without line skipping the whole chip Speaking of increased mbps, how about options for a higher frame rate? (e.g. 1920 x 1080 x 120p, 1920 x 1080 x 60p, 1280 x 720 x 120p) Shooting In true 1828 x 1556 with 2:1 anamorphic with raw 14bit from camera 4:2:2 would be the best feature that this camera can offer I would say just the best magic lantern can do for the film makers and people are desperate to use the output to film one can do post dpx conversion for final delivery in any compositing softwares. Remap the Scroll Wheel to adjust ISO as opposed to shutter speed. ;High 4:2:2 Profile (Hi422P) h264 recording. 10 bits, 4:2:2. ' :Overall data rate stays as is, but bandwidth is allocated to 10 bits and 4:2:2. ;'Custom Format recording like 2880 x 720 :so we can use a 3D lens an record true stereoscopic 720p for instance, do you think this is possible? ;Increased compression bitrate to 100 Mbps, or ideally 280 Mbsp. ' :This would truly make the Canon DSLRs competitive with digital cinema cameras such as the Red One. ;'Increased recording time, either through increasing the file size, or linking multiple files into one clip. ; ;Recording video to a USB device. ; ; "Master" - "Slave" function to sync the exposure of 'n' Canon 5D ; ; A fix for the red dot in the 7D HDMI output. Just move it up a bit into the masked area at the top o the screen. ; ;Live full-res HDMI output :Very likely. A test using Sobel edge detection is in the source code. ;720p mode :unlikely, based on the sampling rate of the sensor. Perhaps combined with crop mode it might work (cf. the Sony EXilim) ;Auto-splitting at 4 GB file size :it appears to do this; we just need to display it. This is a good first project for someone who wants to get into developing for Magic Lantern. ;Headphone output on the A/V jack ; ;While recording video it would be great to record the lens focal length and settings to a meta data file. ; ;Voice Annotation ; ;One button voice recorder as on the EOS 1D. ; ;One button manual/custom white balance :E.g. point camera to white and e.g. hit "SET", print, or some other button to set the white balance. Preferrably could be done while filming (likely causing pausing in recording similar to shooting photo while recording). ; :Surprisingly difficult due to the code organization. Full manual control looks easier, and now that Canon has announced a new firmware this is unnecessary. ;Cropped mode :Maybe possible -- the LV VRAM is only 960x540, so it is decimated from the already downscaled 1080p video frame, but it appears that the HDMI functions can be called while recording. ;Digital zoom for focusing while recording :Definite unknown. ;Better sampling algorithm :it is likely that there would be a few frames lost ;Swapping buttons :Done! This is in the 0.1.4 code base. :/Bring back wheel button remap for video mode (a-dep), very usefull!! ;Display lens meta-data ; ;Ability to load picture styles from media (in order to exceed current limitation of three styles). ; ;A fix for the red dot in the 7D HDMI output. :Just move it up a bit into the masked area at the top o the screen. ;As in EOS 1D, when pressing the AF-ON-button the center AF-point is selected for the time the button is pressed ; ;Time code ; ;Better Auto Exposure Bracketing (AEB) ; ;Select Center AF-Point, when pressing AF-On-Button ; ; Interval function to make timelapse ; ;Programmable sequence imaging (for timelapses) as in CHDK ; ;Zoom updating histogram on image review ala Leica M9 ; ;On screen RGB histogram that updates to only show the histogram of the portion of the image on screen. :Very useful for flash photography where live view histogram isn't enough. User would preview a taken image, and zoom in on an important part of the image (say a face on a portrait) RGB histogram would display only the RGB levels of this portion of the image. : ;Introducing a menu function to correct the level sent to the monitor/screen in Manual mode or Video Manual mode. (550D with manual nikon lenses, the Exposure Simulation misses by about three stops, making the monitoring useless.) ;720p at 25 fps (and not 50 fps) on the 600D to be able to record more than 12 minutes without any interuption ;Save pictures in folders and subfolder with the scheme year/month/day ;Stuck/bad/hot/dead pixel removal for video mode (so we don't have to send hardware to canon anymore and wait for weeks for our camera). ; ;Rating photos on camera like the 5d3 / 7d(2) but on the lower end cameras. ;Manual in-camera flash control. Entering a value for flash brightness / duration instead of having to rely on auto detection and exposure compensation. ;Interface for live monitoring on macbook pro providing scopes and meter's like black magic has done with BMCC. ;More precise control over LCD contrast and saturation in live view for matching colors of Canon's LCD with computer monitor. Also automatic adjustment of chosen settings for different LCD brightness steps, or separate manual settings attached to each brightness step. ;Automatic Iso handling for merging best low noise performance with full iso steps spectrum without going to menu to adjust manually negative gain. For example when Iso is set to negative gain of -0.7 EV it creates 3750 sensitivity level from 6400 and you cannot have bigger iso without manual gain adjustment. Gain could be altered automaticly above iso3750 to give posibility of achiving iso 128000 through button arrows without entering menu for manual adjust. Saves a lot of time. ;More than 3 custom picture styles. Possibility of replacing Canon's styles or adding more another way. ;Customized zebra setting for each picture style. Category:Enable rear sync flash control? I know this isn't film related, but it sure is annoying. Category:Perhaps, separate photo improvements from video . Split the firmware into 2. May be easier. Category:Mid size RAW file option Category:Timelapse Category:Record Record audio at standard 48KHz Category:720p/30p RAW sequence burst thorough rollong shutter. Category:Increased datarate (reduced compression) to 100Mbsp, or 200Mbps Category:Selectable HDMI resolution: Freeze at 480 for remote monitors (switching res causes ext. monitors to go blank for 3-5 seconds)/1080 all the time (for HDMI video capture)/autoselect (the way it is now) Category:Micro Focus Adjustment for T2i.